Volstagg (movies)
Volstagg is a member of the Warriors Three trio of Asgardian adventurers, and a friend of Thor. He is not based on anyone from mythology, but is an original character. He is played by Ray Stevenson in both live action films. Thor Volstagg is one of a trio of Asgardian adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when jotuns infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. {Laufey], revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Volstagg had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew then back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. Character traits Volstagg is a brave warrior and a loyal friend, corageous and proud. He's always tormented by an insatiable appetite, which often gives other people the wrong idea about him: despite his love for food, in fact, Volstagg is not a superficial man, but a good-hearted spirit. He has a tendency to vainglory, as he demonstrates during the banquet after the final battle with Loki and The Destroyer, during which he claims that even falling to the ground was a expedient. Despite the size, Volstagg is a capable warrior, who can easily stand the confrontation with his fellows Hogun and Fandral. Like other Asgardians, he possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. In battle, he uses a large axe, which fits well to his great physical strength, which is superior to that of most Asgardian males. Appearances Film *Volstagg was voiced by Jay Brazeau during his appearance in the animated direct-to-video film Hulk vrs. Thor. *Volstagg was voiced by Brent Chapman when he appeared in the animated direct-to-video film Thor: Tales of Asgard. *Volstagg appears in the live-action film Thor and Thor: The Dark World, played by Ray Stevenson. Television *Volstagg made an appearance in the episode Vengeance of Loki! of the Spider-Man And His Amazing Friends. *Volstagg, and the rest of Warriors Three, appeared in The Super Hero Squad Show, voiced by Ted Biaselli. *Vaolstagg appeared in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Category:Movie Characters Category:Created Characters Category:Male Category:Thor 2011